Inferno
by mssilenthorse
Summary: A serial arsonist is on the loose. Can the gang stop him before it's too late? Or will they end up his next victims?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to all my faithful readers. Sorry it has taken so long to get another story out there, but i was writing for Young Riders as . **

Hillside Elementary

1983

Anger swelled in his mind as he ran into the boy's bathroom. Mr. Myers was going to pay for getting him in trouble. He looked around the small room and smiled. The boy rubbed a finger over the scar on his neck, a gift bestowed by his stepdad's cigarette, the eight year old decided now was a perfect time for revenge. He pulled a handful of paper towels out of the dispenser and tossed them in the garbage can. With a smile he pulled the matchbook out of his pocket. He often carried matches with him. He never knew when he would need them. He struck the first one and devilishly smiled into the flame. His brown eyes reflecting the hate he felt. He dropped it into the garbage can and watched as the flames crawled up the side of the can. It needed to be bigger. He wadded up more and more paper towels and tossed them inside the can as each burst into flames. The orange flames licked the outer rim of the small receptacle. He loved fire. He could make things disappear in fires. He laid more paper towels on the floor and kicked the garbage can over and watched as the fire consumed the paper. Smiling he ran from the bathroom and pulled the school's fire alarm as he exited the building.

Present day

The flames crackled as the building filled with smoke and flames. He smiled as he watched from the shadows. He closed his eyes and was enticed by the smell of burning wood and human flesh and the sounds the fire made. His heart pounded as he heard the sirens in the distance. He felt the anticipation rising in him as he knew they would be too late. They were always too late to save the building, which brought him pure joy knowing he could not be defeated.

Gage stood in the doorway with a coffee cup in his hands, staring at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her raven hair spread across the pillow, the sheet hugging her nude body as she curled up looking for warmth. He walked toward her never taking his eyes off her, and sat the coffee cup on the bedside table. Pushing a strand of silken hair off her face, he replaced it with a kiss.

."Mmm," the sleeping beauty mumbled.

"Good morning, Beautiful." The blue eyed man said.

"Here's your coffee. The shower is all yours." He placed another kiss on her lips as her eyes fluttered.

Sydney opened her eyes, stared into the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen, and said "You're already dressed. What time is it?" She sat up looking at the clock.

."7:15, you have plenty of time." Gage smiled back at her handing her the cup of morning energy.

"Why didn't you wake me when you got up?" she quizzed him after savoring the first sip.

"Well, it's not every day I have an angel in my bed. So I wanted her to stay there as long as possible." He said real low and real close to her lips. Closing his eyes he kissed her slowly and she welcomed it. The ringing of the phone interrupted them. He pulled away still tasting her coffee on his lips.

"Gage here." he said into the phone.

Sydney took another sip, grabbed a shirt that laid on the edge of the bed and proceeded to the shower, Gage watched, smiling as she left the room, Trying to pull his attention back to his boss on the phone.

Clearing his throat he answered "Yeah, 'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up the phone.

Sydney exited the bathroom wearing the shirt she had grabbed from the bed.

"You look better in my shirt then I do." Gage, said with a smiled..

Sydney smiled at him and grabbed her coffee.

"Was that Walker on the phone? "

"Yeah. There's been another fire. He wants us in the office as soon as possible. They have the results and it too is arson." Gage said again touching her cheek.

"Ok. I will be ready shortly." She smiled caressing his hand.

Gage smiled at her.

"Then I will leave you alone so you can get dressed or we will never make it into work today." he said with a smile, longing to just climb back into bed with her in his arms.

Forty minutes later after stopping for a quick drive thru breakfast, they walked into Company B Head Quarters, they walked over to Trivette's desk where he and Walker were going over information on the fire.

"This is the fifth building burned in as many weeks," Trivette stated, catching his friends up on where they were. "All started with matches. The matchbooks all left at the scene. Small amounts of C-4 at each location. Again, a body was found in the rubble. We're still trying to get an ID on it."

"Something isn't right" Walker shook his head. "Check local areas see if the MO matches any other cases. I don't think this is an isolated serial arsonist. "

"I'm on it," said Trivette with a nod.

Walker handed another file to the junior Rangers. "John Phillips. AKA The Smuggler. He is back in Dallas and he is bringing an assortment of arms and explosives with him. I need you two to go to the warehouse on Milbourne Park. He was seen there yesterday by a couple of DPD officers. See what you can find."

The Rangers nodded and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please read and review.**

The scar on the man's neck itched as he walked around the interior of the warehouse, running his fingers over the old concrete beams that held the structure in place. Concrete was harder to get to burn. He was going need some heavy explosives for this one. He smelled the musty odor that all these buildings had, the smell of age and deterioration. He froze as he heard tires on the gravel outside. A peek through a window showed two figures emerging from a car. He slipped into the shadows as the two figures approached.

"This place has seen better days." Sydney said sarcastically looking at the peeling paint and rundown exterior.

Gage smiled and walked to the door that was half open. Entering the building that Sydney guessed had once been an old factory. They noticed how empty and barren it was. Gage felt the hair on his neck stand up as he felt somebody watching them reaching for his gun but not saying a word, he put a finger to his lips. He watched Sydney pull her weapon and advanced to the left as he went to his right, announcing, "Texas Rangers", as they walked deeper into the bowels of the building.

"_Great_!" he thought with glee. "_Texas Rangers_. _This will be a fun challenge_." Staying in the shadows, he crept out the back door and disappeared around the edge of the building. He made his way to where the Rangers car was parked at. Placing his hands on the still warm hood he found comfort in its heat. Going to the passenger side of the car he opened the door and found several file folders on the seat. Smiling, he knelt down and thumbed through the files finding exactly what he needed. A familiar name that will come in handy. Getting up he snuck back in to the woods behind the warehouse.

After thoroughly searching the warehouse Gage and Sydney walked back to their car.

"I swear it felt like we were being watched, Syd." He reported.

"It did feel kinda eerie in there." Sydney reported as she opened the passenger side door,

She was alarmed at seeing the files open and scattered and said "Gage, somebody's been in the car."

Gage peeked inside the driver side window. Noticing the file folders in disarray he called Walker on his phone. Sydney grabbed her gun and started to proceed around the building, Gage hot on her trail.

By the time they had circled the building Walker and Trivette were there checking out the car. Sydney gave them the report on what happened.

"But you didn't see anybody?" Walker asked. Both junior Rangers shook their heads no.

"But it did FEEL like someone was watching us." Gage insisted.

Walker nodded, completely understanding.

"I am gonna take these files back to Headquarters and see if we can get finger prints," Trivette said.


	3. Chapter 3

1987 a small home in rural Oklahoma

Rubbing a finger over the scar on his neck, he decided now would be a good time for revenge. Screams echoed in his ears as the smile spread across his face. He swung the hammer one last time to sink the nail into the wood. Letting the hammer fall to the ground he stepped away from the burning structure and admired his handy work. The doors and windows were locked tight with nails holding them shut. He laughed. No escape. His mother's smoke filled voice was calling for him "Michael. Please." Keep begging, he thought. His stepfather kept pushing on the door, rattling the knob. Under it all he heard little Pete crying and whimpering. It was Pete's fault, the little brat got everything he wanted. He never got the punishments Michael got. Michael paced back and forth waiting for the screams and cries to cease, rubbing his hands together as the last cry seeped through the flames.

.

Present day

An hour later as Trivette sat behind his desk, the information he needed popped up on his screen. "BINGO!" He said, getting the others attention.

"Whatcha got Trivette?" Walker asked, walking to his friend's desk.

"The finger prints on the files came back, Gage and Sydney's were on them, but there was also another set. Michael Anthony Black. Now Mr. Black has several warrants for his arrest in eight states for arson. His juvenile records show eleven more arsons all pleaded down because he was a juvenile. It says one of the arsons on his juvenile record has a red flag on it." Jimmy punched in a few letters on his keyboard and a low whistle escaped his mouth. "At twelve his family's home was set on fire. His mother, step-father and younger brother were found inside near a rear door. All exits including the back door had been nailed shut..."he finished

"WOW!" Gage commented, "They didn't charge him with their murders?" Gage asked.

Trivette shook his head no, and said "It says he pleaded temporary insanity and got a year in a Juvenile mental institution."

Walker stared at the information on the computer screen and asked "Anything local?"

"Yep. His fingerprints were found at the scenes of three fires in Austin, all with the same MO." Matches and a body were also found at each three of the bodies identified as homeless men between the ages of thirty and forty." Trivette relayed to them.

Walker's eyes flashed as he put the pieces together in his head and formulated a plan.

"The ware house is where John Phillips was seen. He may have been meeting with Mr. Black there to sell him some explosives. At this point I am guessing we have one week before the next fire. Gage I want you undercover in this. You are going to go in as a homeless man who hangs out near the warehouse. Sydney, you and Trivette stay close and set up shop near the warehouse out of sight," They all nodded and went to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you moviemom44. Please read and review.**

INFERNO 2

_1988_

After a year in the crazy house, he felt free and alive. He was never going be cooped up again. The world needed him. He missed the fire that had become his friend. He remembered and savored the smell of burning flesh. He dreamed sweet dreams of flames and smoke. He wandered the streets looking for shelter from the bitter cold. As he walked into an alley, he noticed the putrid smells emanating from the sleeping mounds of human trash that lined the alley. These people sickened him. But he knew a way to rid the city of these lice-infested bums that would let him relish the fire that he craved.

He hovered over a sleeping form and grabbed the half-drunk whiskey bottle lying beside the derelict. Michael took a swig and smiled, tipping the bottle and pouring the remainder of the alcohol onto the man, who woke as the fluid poured into his eyes. Michael laughed and pulled out his beloved matches. Striking one, the smell almost intoxicating, he dropped it on the alcohol soaked man and watched as the man screamed and ran through the alley, making the flames worse. The man fell and slowly, painfully burned to death as thirteen-year-old Michael turned and walked out of the alley.

_Present day_

Gage pushed the rusted shopping cart with its broken wheel over to a grassy area between the warehouse and the woods. He ran a gloved hand over his dirty face and pulled the ragged coat tighter around him. He mumbled to himself like a crazy man. "I'm hungry," he mumbled low.

Sydney smiled, listening to the mumblings over the speakers. Gage was wired and ready for action.

Trivette shook his head. "That boy is always hungry. Don't you feed him?" Trivette joked, something he did even more frequently since the relationship between the two junior rangers had blossomed into romance.

"He eats more in a day then America eats in a week," Sydney replied smiling. She thought about her partner's little quirks, like always being hungry. They were what made Gage the lovable man he was.

"I know you guys are talking about me so laugh away. HA HA," the blond ranger said in a raised voice, as if he were addressing invisible companions.

Sydney and Trivette laughed. Sydney's instinct made her look toward movement in the trees. She laid a hand on Trivette's arm to get his attention and pointed at a lone figure emerging from the woods. A glance in Gage's direction told her he had seen the man, too. Gage started fumbling with the cart as if it were stuck in a hole.

The man from the woods stopped and watched the scene before him. A bum. A useless piece of society that didn't deserve life. He laughed as he watched the hobo struggle with the cart. As he got closer he asked softly," Do you need a hand with that?" His tone was polite, but his smirk betrayed his true feelings.

Gage nodded. The man made him feel uneasy. He kept his guard up.

The man neared Gage, knocking the cart over with a swift kick and laughing as Gage scrambled about talking crazily about his scattered belongings. "My stuff! You get away! It's mine!" He hurriedly grabbed up all his things.

The man laughed menacingly and proceeded into the warehouse. That bum was perfect. A useless nobody that society deserted. His plan was falling into place. Now he just had to wait on the dynamite and he would have that tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you moviemom44. Sorry this is a short chapter but hope you enjoy will upload another soon. Please read and review.**

John Phillips was a big man, six feet three inches and as broad as a house. At least, that's how Michael assessed him as he walked up and shook the man's hand. With no words spoken, the exchange took place in a nameless alley. John handed Michael a box containing enough C-4 to level two city blocks. Michael stroked his hand over the box as if it was gold bullion. He slowly reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to the waiting man. John opened it and saw a wonderful spread of hundred dollar bills. With a nod of his head he disappeared into the darkness.

Walker sat with his binoculars trained on the two individuals in the alley. He watched the exchange and called for the order to move in. Sydney and Trivette entered the alley from the east and stopped John with their guns raised. "Texas Rangers," Trivette revealed.

John took off and ran back down the alley. Sprinting like he was receiving a football pass, Trivette caught up to the man and tackled him. Both men hit the ground hard and the envelope of money skittered across the pavement. Trivette read the man his rights and walked back to the west side of the alley followed by Sydney who retrieved the money.

Walker stood staring into the night. "He was right here. I never took my eyes off of him. He's gone." Walker held his hat in his hand, totally dismayed and bewildered that Phillips' partner in crime had gotten away.

The shadow laughed quietly as the scene unfolded before him.

Walker watched Trivette and Sydney walking toward him. He replaced his hat, and grabbed 'The Smuggler'. "Y'all go back and watch Gage. I got Mr. Phillips."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit longer so I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thankyou to moviemom44 and all my faithful readers.**

Gage cupped his hands together and brought them to his mouth, blowing warm air into them. He had seen Trivette and Sydney leave to go catch 'the Smuggler'. He looked up at the stars twinkling overhead and wished Sydney was next to him. He wished her warm body were snuggled close to his. The thought flooded his insides with heat. He smiled at the thought of her next to him. A noise behind him brought him immediately back to reality. He turned and watched the same cruel man he'd encountered yesterday emerge from the woods.

_Good,_ Michael thought, _He's still there. _Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a brown paper bag that held the bait for his trap. _This will lure him into coming with me. It always does._

From inside the bag, Michael retrieved a sandwich wrapped in plastic. He approached the indigent lying on the ground before him. Kicking him viciously, he yelled, "Hey, Mutt, you want this?"

Gage had heard the man coming and had braced himself for an attack, tightening his abs to deflect the impact of whatever blows his assailant might deliver. But it still hurt enough to have Gage gasping for air as the man stared down at him. Willing himself to maintain his cover as a hungry street dweller, he cowered under the other man's glare and hesitantly raised his hand toward the sandwich.

The man pulled it away. "Not so fast," Michael teased menacingly. "Come and get it." He backed up toward the warehouse.

Gage got haltingly to his feet, still portraying a man too weak in both body and mind to be a threat to his companion. He noticed headlights in the distance and knew his backup was on the way.

"C'mon, Mutt, fetch," the man taunted.

Sydney saw the man leading Gage into the warehouse. Looking at Trivette, who nodded, she gunned the engine and sped to the scene.

Michael heard the car, as did Gage. "Texas Ranger," Gage announced as he reached for the man.

Michael threw the sandwich at Gage and took off running back toward the woods.

Gage gave chase with Trivette and Sydney right behind him.

The woods were thick and hard to see through at night. Gage proceeded slowly, trying to listen for any telltale sounds from the suspect. Without warning, he felt a stabbing pain on the back of his head. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

Michael smiled and grabbed Gage by the coat, pulling him into a small pile of downed trees where the unconscious ranger was hidden from view. His plans had changed suddenly, but this was going to be fun. Peering into the darkness, he heard more footsteps. He smiled. This was perfect. Two for the price of one.

As Sydney slowly walked into the dense woods, her senses alerted her to someone behind her. Aware that Trivette was farther down to her left, she spun around only to come face to face with a monster.

His face was horribly scarred. Sydney gasped, all but frozen in place as much by his surprise entrance as his gruesome appearance.

_Burn victim _was her last coherent thought before the man slammed a thick branch against the side of her head, knocking her unconscious. Her gun fell out of her hand as she slumped to the ground.

Michael dragged the female ranger to the trees alongside the bulky blond man who was still out cold. He watched from the shadows as the black Ranger found Sydney's gun and scooped it up.

Trivette knew something was wrong when he saw Sydney's gun. She wouldn't leave her weapon unless she was forced to do so, or unless she was hurt. His gut told him that Sydney and Gage were both gone, but he called out their names anyway. No response.

He slid her gun into his waistband and ran deeper into the woods. He yelled again.

"Gage! Sydney!" Still no answer.

Panic and frustration crowded his mind. He searched in vain, only to realize he would never find them in the dark woods. Trivette grabbed his phone and dialed Walker's number, but he couldn't get a signal. He ran out from under the thick canopy of trees that had rendered his phone useless. Finally, two bars appeared on the screen and Trivette speed dialed Walker, calling him to the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

With the black Ranger gone, Michael grabbed both of his victims by the collars and dragged them out of the trees to a waiting van. He dropped Sydney and opened the door to the van. He tossed Gage into the van then kneeled down beside the woman rubbing a hand over her cheek, admiring her beauty. He had never had a woman this beautiful before. He could do so many things to her. He smiled at that thought and picked her back up and placed her into the van. Smiling at his treasure, he knew where to take them.

Walker pulled up to the warehouse and ran to the woods where Trivette and several other officers stood. Walker proposed a plan and sent the men into the woods in search of his Rangers. He made his own path through the trees. After a forty-five minute search Walker and Trivette emerged to find a parking lot.

Trivette threw his hands up in the air. "Now what?"

Walker stepped out onto the parking lot and looked around. He reached down and picked up a glove. Gage's glove. "We find out if Michael Blake has a vehicle. He's got Gage and Sydney."


	8. Chapter 8

1999 New Years Eve

Michael was 21 and looking forward to celebrating the New Year. He started the fire and stared into its hypnotic light. It was calling him. His friend wanted him. The flames crawled up the walls around him. He walked, mesmerized into the center of the room as the fire encircled him. The warmth made him smile. He felt the flames eating away at his pants legs. He felt no pain. The flames whipped up his arms to his face. This was a wonderful way to celebrate, just him and his faithful friend. One together. He felt himself being pulled away from the flames. This wasn't happening. He wanted the fire. He needed the fire. The fire fighter pulled the burning man to the cool air outside and doused the flames that scorched his body.

Present Day

The van bounced and jerked as it drove down the desolate path. Gage and Sydney were being tossed around. Gage hit his arm on the wall and woke as Sydney's body rolled into him.

"Syd," he whispered, not wanting to draw their captor's attention. Her eyes fluttered and he pulled her near. He had to keep her safe. He felt the van slowing down and was thankful when the vehicle stopped. He was nauseous and this ride was making him sick. The van door slid open and Gage saw the man that grabbed them. His face was scarred and his left ear was horribly deformed from what Gage figured was a severe burn.

Michael saw that Gage was awake and holding the woman.

"Oh no you don't. She's mine." Michael grabbed Sydney's feet and with one swift pull had her out of Gage's weak grasp.

Gage reached for her. "SYD!" he screamed.

Michael laid her on the ground and then climbed back into the van. Hovering over Gage, he snarled, "You won't get her."

Gage swung his leg around and tried to knock the man down but the close quarters and the weakness caused by his head injury made him dizzy. The darkness took over and Gage succumbed to it.

Michael smiled. He grabbed a rope out from under the passenger seat and carried Sydney inside the log cabin. He sat her in a chair, tying her hands behind her and her ankles to the chair. Her head flopped to one side, her hair cascading over her face.

"God, you're beautiful," he said, pushing her head back. He straightened and looked at her. "I could do so much to you."

He walked around the cabin placing a small amount of C-4 near a supporting pillar close to the back wall. He laughed. The anticipation was making him high, almost like a drug. He set the charge. Walking to the couch in the corner, he lit a match and dropped it on the fabric. The couch ignited and he felt the joy rise in him. He walked back over to his captive and leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered. He rubbed his hand down her chest and she opened her eyes.

Fear swept across her face. "Gage!" she screamed, unable to defend herself.

"Is that his name?" Michael smiled, "He will watch you burn."

He ran from the cabin. He pulled Gage out of the van and left his unconscious body on the grass. He closed the van door and ran to the driver's side door. He held the detonator button in his hand and smiled. He pushed the red button and watched the cabin explode. The charge blew the support pillar into small pieces and the structure collapsed, just like he knew it would. Between the fire and the explosion the cabin and everything inside would soon be nothing but ashes.

He drove away from the scene, smiling as the flames whipped into the sky. Flames made him happy. He loved the orange glow. He felt at one with the fire. He belonged with the fire. He had tried once to join the fire to become one with it, to be a part of it, but the fire fighter pulled him out. Damn it. He remembered not feeling the pain as the fire scorched his body. It licked his skin and kissed his face. He welcomed it lovingly, pleading for it to take him home to the fiery depths where he longed to be.

The flames illuminated the darkness. Smoke billowed from the windows. The crackling of the burning cabin finally awakened the unconscious Gage. The heat beckoned him to get up. Coming to his senses, his memory slapped him hard as he remembered Sydney was in the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers. I have been working on another story for another fanfic and I finished each chapter today. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

"Syd!" He ran screaming toward the cabin. He threw his arm up in front of him to block out some of the searing heat. He ran to the side of the inferno. His eyes burned from the smoke. But he had to find her. This wasn't supposed to happen. She shouldn't have been there. He couldn't lose her, the angel he'd only just let into his life. The sound of breaking glass only sparked his motivation. He found a window at the side of the cabin and pulled himself in. Deep black smoke circled him. "Syd!" Her name came out as a choking cough.

He moved quickly through the smoke as the rafters above him cracked. He proceeded into the living room where he found her tied to the chair.

He called her name over and over again. She was motionless. He felt for a pulse. Feeling a slight flutter, he quickly untied her legs. He picked her up in his arms, trying to fight off the pain of his own injuries and the overwhelming thick smoke. He was within inches of the door when the rafters creaked and a large piece of burning wood fell from the ceiling. Gage had no time to move as he braced himself for the impact by falling to the floor and covering Sydney with his body.

Trivette jumped into Walker's truck.

"Michael Black has a blue cargo van. I also found a rental order in his name for a cabin not four blocks from here. Although Gary at records says the road is not listed on any map." Walker put the truck in gear and sped off in the direction Trivette indicated.

Walker found the road and was thankful the RAM had four-wheel drive. The orange glow in the distance worried him. He pressed harder on the accelerator as the RAM sped faster through the thick underbrush.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is, Walker!" Trivette pleaded frantically, running a shaky hand over his face.

Walker didn't answer. He stared straight ahead as if willing the RAM to move faster. The burning inferno came into site. Trivette was out of the truck before Walker got it stopped. He pulled off his overcoat and ran toward the porch. Dark smoke stopped his advancement. He ran back to the truck and called for fire units and an ambulance.

Walker ran around the left side of the cabin and quickly dove into the first window he saw, rolling to a crouched position. He saw Gage laying under the burning rafter.


	10. Chapter 10

Gage!" he yelled, trying to lift the burning hunk of ceiling off of his friend. He felt for a pulse on both of his friends and shockingly found both their hearts still beating. He closed his eyes, said a prayer and once again tried to lift the burning wood. It moved enough for him to pull Gage up off the ground.

Trivette kicked the door open and helped Walker pull Gage out the door. Walker then returned for Sydney and carried her outside. Trivette was pulling Gage off the burning porch as Walker exited with Sydney. He laid her down on the grass beside where Trivette had put Gage. Both men retreated the few steps to the truck, leaning against it and breathing simultaneous sighs of relief as the first responders pulled in.

Walker watched as the Junior Rangers were treated and placed onto stretchers and hurried into the waiting ambulances. Gage's left first followed by Sydney's.

Trivette knelt beside his partner. "You okay man?"

Walker nodded. "Let's go." They left as the fire fighters put the smoldering embers to rest.

Holding on to the steering wheel hurt, but that didn't stop Walker. He had to continue, had to find out what shape his friends were in. He pulled a bandana out of his pocket and wrapped it around one hand. Trivette watched and realized his friend was hurt.

"Walker, man, your hands are burned."

"I'm fine," he insisted as he pulled the RAM into a parking spot in front of the emergency room.

Walking into the waiting room, Trivette told Walker, "Hey, get your hands looked at."

Walker shook his head. "I need to call Alex. Let her know we found them," he said, walking to the nurses station.

Trivette place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll call her. You go get checked out. That way, when she gets here you will be able to hold her."

Walker nodded, as close to shock as his partner had ever seen him. Trivette handed him over to an ER nurse and picked up the phone.

"Alex, it's Jimmy. We found Gage and Sydney."

"Oh, thank God. Are they OK?" Concern made her voice crack.

Trivette relayed the details to her and then told her about Walker. "He burned his hands getting them out. He is in emergency now getting them wrapped. "

"Oh God. I'm on my way."

Trivette heard the tears in her voice as she hung up the phone.

Trivette took a deep breath. Then he picked up the receiver again and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello." Erica's voice sent warmth rushing from his ear all the way to his toes.

"Baby, I need you" was all Trivette could say, as his emotions took over.

"I'm on my way" was all he needed to hear.

Erica pulled up to the emergency room entrance at the same time as Alex. She waited while Alex pulled Angela's car seat out of the car and then walked silently beside Alex as she carried the sleeping baby into the waiting room. Words weren't necessary. They were living each other's pain.

Erica saw Trivette sitting in a solitary chair with his head down and his hat in his hands. She walked to the love of her life and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder.

He looked up in amazement with tears in his eyes. Pulling her into his arms he cried for his friends. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this has taken so long to update. Hope this chapter makes you all excited and waiting for the next one. Let me know. Thank you moviemom44 and nee-nee NIA. The advise helped. **

Alex watched as Trivette and Erica shared their embrace with tears in her eyes. As hard as she tried to reassure herself that her husband and her friends were going to be fine, doubt still assailed her. Lost in thought she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Alex"

"WALKER!" she said with tears in her eyes. Walker pulled Alex and the still sleeping child into his arms.

Trivette reluctantly pulled away from Erica. "Any word on Gage or Sydney?" he asked his partner.

Walker, still in Alex's embrace, said, "I spoke with Dr. Morrison. Gage has a concussion, smoke inhalation, broken ribs and second degree burns on his back." Talking about the burns made his wrapped hands tingle. "Sydney has smoke inhalation and a few bumps and bruises. They were lucky."

Trivette glanced at the TV in the waiting room when the picture of the fiery cabin flashed across it.

"...Two Texas Rangers have been transported to St. Matthews Methodist hospital with injuries resulting from a fire that investigators are calling the work of an arsonist. We will have more details on the Rangers and the fire as we get more information," the reporter said as they broke to the weather.

Trivette took a deep breath. "What do we do now? He's still out there." Erica pulled him closer as the thought of him getting hurt scared her.

Walker hated moments like this. He wanted to get back out there and bring the bad guy to justice, but he couldn't leave his friends, he was exhausted both mentally and physically. He needed a shower and a couple hours sleep. He looked at his friends, then at Alex. "Why don't you two go home, get a shower and some rest. Alex and I will stay here," he said, rubbing a hand over the sleeping Angela's hair.

"I'll take Angela to the HOPE center daycare." Alex said smiling up at Walker.

...

Gage sat up in the hospital bed. His ribs ached and the burns on his back tingled and hurt. He wanted to know how Sydney was. Nobody seemed to want to tell him anything. He leaned his head back on the hard hospital pillow and closed his eyes. He needed to relax; his body needed rest. _Flames crawled up the wall. Smoke surrounded him__,__ burning his eyes and making his throat hurt. "SYD!" he called her name. Why wasn't she answering? What would he do with out her? "SYDNEY!" he called out when he saw her tied to the chair. The heat was getting unbearable, but he wasn't leaving this inferno with out her. The beam above them creaked and a whirlwind of ashes and flames fell around him..._

Gage sat up and shook the dream out of his head. He took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face just as he heard a knock on the door.

"Gage, how ya feelin'?" Walker's frown told Gage he'd noticed the visible signs of the nightmare Gage had just woken from.

Gage forced a smile. "I feel like a burning beam feel on me," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Walker walked to the young Ranger's bedside and pulled the chair closer before sitting down. "Well at least you don't feel like a truck hit you." His Cherokee intuition picked up on Gage's uneasiness. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked his friend.

Gage took a deep breath, his blue eyes full of worry and concern. He looked to his boss for answers. "Is Sydney okay?"

Walker nodded. "Smoke inhalation and a few bumps and bruises. I think she's waiting on discharge papers," Walker said.

Gage exhaled the breath he had been holding. All the pain he was in was worth it knowng she was alright. Knowing she was alright didn't lessen the pain he was in, but it definitely made it easier to bear. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not after that night they spent in each other's arms. He had known at that moment he loved her. The sound of her voice, the passionate look in her brown eyes when she had kissed him. Without hesitation or regret he had said "I love you" and watched a smile appear on her lips. She hadn't said the words back to him, but her touch on his skin told him.

He tried to focus on Walker to get his mind off of Sydney. "The Doc said he wanted to keep me overnight for observation," he said, before focusing on a different subject. "Did they catch Michael?"

Walker shook his head. "By the time we got there, he was gone and the cabin was fully engulfed." Walker laid his hat on the table and Gage noticed the wrappings on his hands. He felt guilty his boss had been hurt. "Oh man, Walker, I'm sorry about your hands. I mean…"

Walker stopped him in mid sentence. "Don't worry about it. Focus on getting better so we can focus on catching Michael and getting him off the streets."

Gage nodded. "How do you plan on doing that?" he asked his boss.

"Well, I was thinkin'..." Walker said leaning a little closer to his friend...

...

Sydney pushed a stray tendril of hair out of her eyes as she flipped through the channels on the hospital room TV. A fiery orange glow spread across the screen as the TV news reporter spoke. "...Firefighters are still on the scene of the blaze that sent two Texas Rangers to the hospital. A source at Ranger headquarters says Texas Rangers Francis Gage and Sydney Cook are recovering at St. Matthews Methodist Hospital..." the reporters voice got lost in the emotions that Sydney was feeling. She wiped a tear off her cheek at the realization of how close she had come to dying in that fire. She didn't remember getting out of the fire, which could only mean Gage had helped her out. Gage. Her mind wandered to the last few months and the changes in their relationship. She had so many feelings for the man with the blue eyes that had captured her heart. He had told her he loved her, but she couldn't say it back to him that night. She knew she cared about the man, but sitting in that hospital bed made her realize she did love him. She had said so once, out loud, right after the surgery that had restored Gage's hearing, but he was still waking up from the anesthesia at the time and he had never said whether or not he had heard her. So, in her mind, it really didn't count. Emotions ran down her cheek as Alex knocked on the door and peeked her head in.

"You want some company?" Alex asked.

Sydney nodded. Alex walked to the bedside and grabbed Sydney's hand. Seeing her friend's tears, she asked "Are you okay?"

Sydney faked a smile and looked up at her friend. "Just thinkin'," she said.

Alex smiled. "Thinking about a certain blue-eyed Ranger?"

Sydney smiled a real smile. "Yeah. Is he okay?"

Alex patted the back of Sydney's hand. "He has a concussion and burns on his back. The doctor wants to keep him here overnight."

Sydney nodded and leaned her head back. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to close her eyes. When she had closed them earlier all she saw were flames and smoke.

Alex saw the storm of mixed emotions in Sydney's eyes. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

Sydney did want to talk, but didn't know if she could. The one person she could always talk to wasn't there and it was her fault he was hurt. The realization of it being her fault hit her hard. "Oh, Alex, he's gonna hate me," she cried.

Alex looked at her confused "Gage?! Why would he hate you?"

"It's my fault he's hurt. He came into the cabin to save me," she said between sobs.

Alex handed her a tissue. "He did it because he loves you. It's obvious to everyone that he does. He's not gonna blame you for anything. He's gonna be worried about you until he sees you."

Sydney thought about what Alex said. She had rarely seen Gage angry. Sydney looked up at Alex. Changing the subject she asked, "Did they catch Michael?"

Alex shook her head. "No, he got away before Walker and Trivette got there."

Sydney knew Michael was dangerous. "He needs to be caught before he hurts anyone else."

Alex smiled. " I think Walker has a plan to do that."

Syd stood outside Gage's room and listened to his voice as the nurse spoke with him. She smiled before walking in the room.  
>Gage's blue eyes lit up and the weight of a thousand pounds seemed to be lifted from his chest when he saw her.<p>

"Hey, Shorty…" He tried to continue, but the nurse had other ideas.

"Put this under your tongue," the nurse said, sliding the thermometer in his mouth.  
>Gage winked at Sydney, pointed at her and signed "you look better."<br>Sydney smiled at him and cherished this bond they had. She remembered him losing his hearing and the days spent learning American Sign Language. She raised her hands, pointed to him and signed, "You sound better."

Stepping closer to him, she grabbed his hand.  
>"You ok?" she asked aloud.<p>

Gage nodded. "Better now..." he signed. "...That you're here," he finished aloud, as the nurse removed the pesky thermometer.

Sydney felt her cheeks turn red as she smiled at him. The nurse wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm as he looked up at Sydney.

"Red looks good on you." His smile was all she needed at that moment. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but didn't want to just blurt it out in front of the nurse. She released his hand and signed "I love you" before leaning forward and placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Gage liked...no loved, the feel of her kiss on his lips. He didn't want to pull away from her, but he did. He reached up and touched her cheek, his blue eyes looking deep into hers. "I love you, too." They smiled at each other and never noticed the nurse leave the room.

**A/N: Now to catch Michael. Will he strike again? Will he come after Gage and Sydney?**


End file.
